1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical tools, and more specifically, the present invention relates to a rotary device which simultaneously produces music and grates foodstuff such as cheese.
2. Background of the Invention
Manual rotary music makers are ubiquitous in many family celebrations of birthdays, engagements, as well as Christmas, Hanukkah, New Year's Day, and other holidays.
Manual rotary cheese graters are often used to dispense grated cheeses such as Parmesan, Romano, Gruyere, as well as other condiments. This process is often dreary and time-consuming and this puts a damper on the festivities at the dining table.
The state of the art provides no solutions that remedy the dreariness of manual cheese-grating or condiment-grating.
A need exists in the art for a rotary device that simultaneously provides music and grates cheese and thus provides entertainment as cheese is grated at table. In at least one embodiment, the device should be manually actuated so as to aid in portability. Also, the device should look like an ordinary cheese grater so as to provide an element of surprise when the music starts. Finally, the device should be reliable, modular and easy to disassemble for cleaning purposes, and also the device should facilitate a change of the music that it provides.